


I hate you! I’m sorry it took me so damn long to realise it

by Smoaceislife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Communication, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Stiles feels like he does nothing for Peter
Relationships: Peter Hale/ Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	I hate you! I’m sorry it took me so damn long to realise it

"I hate you! I'm sorry it took me so damn long to realise that" Stiles screamed Peter winced like the words physically hurt him he stayed silent while Stiles stood panting.

Everyone was deadly quiet watching to see what would happen next "I'll leave you alone then" Peter finally spoke his heartbreak clear in his voice, he walked past Stiles and left the loft without another word or a backwards glance.

Stiles stayed in the same spot his heart racing and tears in his eyes "why did you say that?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence "because it's true, I hate him" Stiles whispered and if anyway heard his heart skip a beat no one mentioned it.

"Stiles, you're in love with him, what made you say that?" Scott asked again walking towards his best friend "I already told you I hate him!" Stiles shouted.

"If you hate him then why are you crying?" Scott asked "fuck, I don't know," he said rubbing his eyes, "Stiles," Scott said softly "he never talks to me" Stiles finally told him "he always protects me, he'll stay with me when I can't sleep, he'll let me rant and he listens but when he wakes terrified because he's had a nightmare he won't let me help when he's hurt he won't let me help, sometimes he'll go dead quiet and I never know why because he won't talk to me" Stiles finally explained.

Scott looked at him softly "so you hate him because he doesn't want to bother you with how he's feeling?" Scott asked still softly "no I hate him because it feels like a one-sided relationship, he does everything for me but he won't let me do anything for him."

"Stiles, what do you when he wakes up from a nightmare?" Scott asked "I cuddle him and tell him everything's alright until he calms down," Stiles told him slightly embarrassed "what do you do when he's hurt?" Scott asked "hold his hand and talk about random stuff until he falls asleep" Stiles answered once again.

"What do you do when he goes silent?" Scott asked "talk" Stiles answered simply "did you ever think that maybe he doesn't tell you about his nightmare's because you have your own that scare you, did you ever think that maybe he doesn't let you patch him up because of the blood and he's scared it'll trigger you, did you ever maybe when he goes silent it's because he's got lost inside his own head but doesn't want to bother you because you have your own stuff going on?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head with wide eyes never thinking of it like that before "I need to go and apologize" Stiles finally said, Scott, smiled at "you go get your man" he said with a chuckle "why are helping us, I thought you hated Peter?" Stiles asked, "Peter isn't that bad and he makes you happy."

Stiles gave Scott a smile then ran out of the door.

"Peter open the door!" Stiles shouted banging on the door hoping that Peter would actually open it for him "please Peter I need to talk you" Stiles begged slamming his hand on the door after a few minutes of no answer he pulled out his keys and opened the door thankful that Peter gave him a key.

He walked into the apartment and found it pitch black "Peter" he called even though he knew there was no point "I've really messed up this time" he muttered to himself, he walked further into the apartment and turned the light on before sitting on the settee.

He got comfortable then turned the TV while he waited for Peter to come home, it was a few hours later when he fell asleep.

Peter came home the next morning to find Stiles asleep on his settee, Peter hung up his jacket then walked over to Stiles, he crouched down next to him and moved a piece of hair of his forehead.

”wake up sweetheart,” Peter said softly shaking Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles opened his eye slowly and groaned ”I’m sorry” he apologized as soon as seen Peter.

He sat up making room for Peter who easily slid into the now empty spot ”what are you doing here?” Peter asked keeping his voice and face blank, Stiles looked at him sadly ”I came to apologize I shouldn't have said what I did, it's not true and I hurt you.”

Peter didn’t say anything he stayed silent waiting for Stiles to continue ”It’s no excuse but I was so frustrated it feels like you do everything for me and I don't do anything for you” Stiles explained.

”Stiles you do more than enough for me,” Peter said softly, Stiles looked at him confused ”Stiles when I wake up scared you make me feel safe, you've made me a better person when I need you your always there, you do more than enough,” Peter confessed,” I know you say that but it doesn't feel like it, I just wish you’d talk to me more.”

”I will” Peter declared, Stiles smiled at him brightly ”there’s just one more thing,” Stiles said Peter nodded his head ”why do you keep going quite?” Stiles asked Peter, let out a chuckle.

”I was going to wait and let it be a surprise but I guess that isn't happening now” Peter smirked at Stiles who looked at him confused ”I’ve got an apartment near where you're going college and I was planning on following you and I thought we could move in together” Peter explained a bit nervously.

Stiles’ face lit up and he jumped at Peter forcing him on his back ”I’d love to move in with you and I’d love for you to come with me” Stiles said loudly the happiness clear in his voice ”just one more thing” Peter mumbled Stiles lifted his head and looked at Peter once again confused.

”What now?” Stiles asked and Peter could the anxiety rolling off of him ”I really love you” Peter said with a bright smile, ”I love you too” he said smiling just as brightly.


End file.
